


You Never Can Tell - Part 1

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Spending the summer as a camp counselor seemed like fun but between the guy you had been talking to online for the past three months and the tall, shy cute lifeguard things could be getting a little complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Dramageek101: I’m heading off to camp tomorrow so won’t be online as much, not sure what the wi-fi is like or what time I’m gonna have to get on my laptop. I’m gonna miss our daily chats.

Kansasboy283: Me too, don’t worry about it. I’ll message when I can, you just have a good time and don’t forget about me lol.

Dramageek101: Like I could forget about you. Good night Kansas.

Kansasboy283: Good night Geek.

 

Being the Unit Leader on camp was fun, hell everything about camp so far this summer had been fun. The only downside was you weren’t going to be able to speak to a certain sweet guy you’d been chatting with online for the past couple of months. He had followed you on Tumblr and you two had got chatting after he had commented on a few of your posts leading to you following him too. You seemed to have a lot in common and it always brightened your day getting little messages from him. Although you had packed your laptop the wifi signal in your cabin was a little patchy but you had managed to send a few messages but never seemed to be online at the same time. You hadn’t realised you would miss him so much, this guy whose real name you didn’t even know but it was only for the summer right?

You’d gone through orientation with your fellow councilors, which included swimming in the lake, ‘team building’ games and a very interesting karaoke night. Although each unit had scheduled time for sports and art your unit was focused on drama, which meant you spent most of your time so far going through the hampers of musty costumes and sprucing up the rehearsal room. “Come on Emma, we’re all going hanging out in The Hideaway. You’ve got to socialise sometime.” Shaking your head with a smile at your new friend and cabin mate Hannah you let out a chuckle.

“You just want to chat up the boys, who’ve you got your eye on?” Hannah grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the pile of material.

“I need a wingman, he’s always with his friend so I need a distraction.” She whined dragging you towards the exit.

“Oh hell no! I am no distraction, trust me.” You protested as she hauled you out into the evening air. Laughing as she gave you her best pleading look you rolled your eyes.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go see what’s going on in The Hideaway, but I’m not promising anything.” You huffed. She was right though, you did need to socialise. You’d been so focussed on the prep you hadn’t really spent much time with the other staff.

Walking up to the staff’s social cabin you looked over at Hannah unimpressed with eyebrows raised. The place looked like a frat house with music blaring and hormonal flirting, the only thing missing was a keg. Making your way up the steps past a couple making out you follow Hannah through the hallway and into the kitchen and almost walked into the back of Hannah as she stopped dead. You followed her gaze and smiled knowingly. Over the other side of the room, there was a tall dark-haired boy with an intense look on his face as he talked to another of your cabin mates, Charlie. His brilliant blue eyes held such passion for whatever the discussion was and you could see why Hannah was so taken by him. “I thought you said he was always with his friend?” you whispered nudging her arm in an attempt to get her to come back to earth. 

A ridiculously tall guy with brown shaggy hair and a laptop under his arm squeezed past you and made his way over to join the conversation with Charlie and Cas. “There he is.” Hannah nodded towards the lanky, uncomfortable looking guy.

“Was he at orientation? I don’t remember seeing a giant there.” Grabbing a drink you mentally ran through everyone you had met over the past few days and you really couldn’t remember seeing this guy.

“Oh, no, he turned up today. He’s in charge of all the stuff on the lake, like the head lifeguard or something. Director of Water Sports?” Hannah was distracted, she wasn’t even listening to her own words and you shake your head smiling. She had it bad.

“Come on then, let’s do this.” Raising on your tiptoes you wave across the room, “Hey Charlie!” Your friend looks over in your direction and smiles when her eyes land on you. Grabbing Hannah by the elbow you navigate your way over to Charlie. 

“I did not think we would see you here Emma” Charlie grinned. “I figured you’d found a way to Narnia or something in the costume wardrobe, you spend that much time in there. Oh, Cas, Sam this is Emma and Hannah. We’re all in the Bear cabin. Go team Bears!” she cheers pulling you close to her side, resting her arm around your shoulders. 

“That’s a better name than our cabin,” Sam muttered quietly and you looked at him curiously.

“What is your cabin called?” Your brow slightly furrowed but a smile tugged at the corners of your lips. His eyes widened as he met yours, he hadn’t thought anyone had been listening to him.

“Oh, he just hates it because it’s his nickname.” Cas laughed and you could have sworn the sound nearly caused Hannah to pass out. “We’re Moose.”

“Moose? Your nickname is Moose?” the words blurt out of your mouth in a tone of disbelief and you laugh lightly.

“Yeah, was hoping to get away from it here but…” Sams' hand rubbed the back of his neck avoiding making eye contact with anyone and you started to feel a little bad for him.

“He really does bear a close resemblance to a moose, he’s all limbs in his uncoordinated gloriousness.” Cas teased his friend, seemingly oblivious to the way his cheeks had flushed lightly.

“I’d have said more Bambi than moose.” You state with a shrug, “We’ll find you a better nickname for camp, don’t worry about it.” He smiled at you gratefully and you were struck by how his face lit up. His eyes a warm hazel and his expression reminded you of a puppy after being told they’re a good boy.

The evening was better than you had thought it would be and it was getting close to midnight when you, Charlie and Hannah made your way back to your bunks. “Sooooooo,” the word left Charlie's mouth as she threw her arms around you and Hannah, “Hannah has a thing for Cas but what about you? Got your eye on anyone?”

“I’ve kinda, maybe got someone.” You mumble, not really wanting to go into the whole meeting someone online, especially when you didn’t even know his name. Thankfully the conversation turned back to Hannah and by the time you lay down in your bed you sent a quick message to Kansasboy283 and let yourself slide into a deep sleep.


	2. You Never Can Tell - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the summer as a camp counselor seemed like fun but between the guy you had been talking to online for the past three months and the tall, shy cute lifeguard things could be getting a little complicated.

Throwing on your official staff shirt you headed out of your cabin, grabbing your bike you cycle to the main building ready to meet the new campers. It was the unit leaders job to greet their new bunch of kids and their parents then lead them down to their cabins. It took you about an hour to gather your new little family together and introduce them to the place they would call home for the next few weeks. Charlie was brilliant at fielding questions from parents and Hannah was wandering around with a clipboard helping direct campers to their assigned bunks. Looking around you smiled to yourself, things appeared to be going smoothly even though the drama unit attracted the more outgoing characters. 

By the time you had herded your merry band into the mess hall ready for food you already had a really good handle on the kids. Yes, they were loud but respectful enough to quiet down when you, Charlie or Hannah called for their attention. Looking over at some of the other tables you realised how lucky you were. The boys on the far end of the hall were struggling to control their jocks and when Cas walked in with his ‘wilderness’ boys he looked around hoping to find a table as far away from the rowdy groups as possible. You caught his eye and he grinned and waved, noticing the table next to yours was still free. 

Taking the seat next to you he got his boys settled before turning to you with a smile. “I think our units should make an alliance.”

“You thinking there might be a bit of rivalry going on and you need us girls to rescue you?” You raised your eyebrows and smirked before looking across at the sports unit.

“Yes please.” He looked at you earnestly, he had the feeling that his group of quieter boys could be a bit of a target for pranks.

“We’ve got your back if you’ve got ours.” You nod, holding out your hand for him to shake on it. 

“Hey! Sam!” Cas stood up and yelled at his friend who had just walked in, waving wildly. Looking a little embarrassed Sam raised a hand acknowledging Cas and maneuvered his way a little awkwardly between the tables towards you. Sam took the seat opposite Cas and avoided eye contact.

Conversation between you and Cas flowed easily with the occasional comment from Sam. Hannah sat at the other end of your table shooting you furtive looks and you smiled knowing that you would have to report every single word Cas said. She really had it bad for the blue-eyed boy. “…then by the end of it, they will be able to survive if they got lost in the middle of nowhere.” Cas finished the extensive description of his program for the kids which included building shelters, foraging and playing at being explorers.

“I’m not supposed to laugh, right?” Sam smirked, his words came out a little louder than he had intended and you stared at him in amusement. 

“You’re secretly funny Winchester.” You quip as his cheeks flushed slightly and he looked down. 

“I’ve got to go. Might see you later.” He mumbled to Cas as he gathered his plate and left.

Sitting round the firepit in the middle of the cabins you listened to the campers excitedly settling down for their first night. Charlie sat across from you grinning as Hannah waxed lyrical about Cas. There was the sound of footsteps on the path leading to the unit and you all fell silent trying to figure out if it was someone escaping or infiltrating. The girls looked at you, nominating you as leader with a single glance. Sighing you rise from your position and cautiously make your way towards the noise. As you walked away from the firelight and further into the darkness you began to wonder if this was a smart move. It could be some mad axe murderer for all you knew. As scenes from every horror movie you had ever watched flitted across your mind a tall dark figure making its way out of the trees. You froze in fear, too scared to even scream. “Emma?” a familiar voice rang out in the dark.

“Sam?” you whisper finally finding your voice. Relief flooding through you before confusion took over. “What the hell are you doing lurking around in the woods?”

“I…I’ve got a message from Cas. He’s stuck at his unit but because I don’t officially have kids to look after it means I get to roam a little.” Your eyes had adjusted to the dark and you could see the poor guy looked a little nervous. To be fair his friend had just sent him out into the dark woods to the cabin of some girls he barely knew, nervous was a perfectly normal state of being you thought to yourself and smiled as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Come on then, Sam, come sit by the fire for a bit, make Cas wait for his reply.” He smiled at you and you were struck by how adorable he looked, his whole face seemed to light up. Walking back towards the camp you moved in a companionable silence and when you emerged from the trees Charlie smirked.

“Only you can disappear into the dark woods and come back with a cute boy.” She patted the log next to her, indicating for him to sit down. He handed his note to Hannah and sat down warming his hands near the fire. Squealing as she read the note she grinned excitedly at her friends.

“Sam, can you wait a minute and take him a reply?” Hannah was already skipping towards the cabin to get a pen

“I’m not an owl.” Sam huffed causing Hannah to look at him confused.

“She’s a Potter virgin.” Explained Charlie. Hannah joined you all back round the fire as she wrote her response.

“Are you all gonna start talking about wizards and nuggles again?” she sighed rolling her eyes.

“It’s muggles.” You and Sam say in unison before glancing at each other with a smile.

“And yes, yes we are.” Grinned Charlie. “Hannah here would so be in Hufflepuff.”

“I have no idea what that is, is that an insult?” she looked at you, her brow furrowed.

“Nah, it’s not like she said Slytherin.” You laughed.

“A Hufflepuff amongst Gryfindors.” Charlie threw her arm around Hannahs' shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

“I’m more Ravenclaw than Gryfindor I’m afraid.” You admit with a shrug.

“Me too.” Sam smiled softly.

“Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep!” A voice called from one of the cabins causing you and Charlie to laugh.

“Guess that’s our cue.” You stood up and walked towards your cabin giving Sam a wave as Hannah gave him her note.

“Night.” He called after you.

“Night Sam, don’t get lost in the woods.” You shot over your shoulder as you entered your cabin.

 

Kansasboy283: Hey Geek!

Dramageek101: Hi there Kansas, how’s it going?

Kansasboy283: I’ve ended up getting roped into helping a friend out this summer! I get to spend all day by a lake so not too bad. How’s camp?

Dramageek101: Not bad, the kids arrived today so we will see. I got wi-fi in my bunk though so that’s good.

Kansasboy283: You are so lucky! I’ve got to haul ass to the staff hangout so I type this while surrounded by drunken debauchery.

Dramageek101: They trying to corrupt you Kansas?

Kansasboy283: Apparently I’m too boring.

Dramageek101: Hahahaha I can totally imagine you with your laptop ignoring the madness around you!

Kansasboy283: I’d love to chat more but my cabin mate looks like he’s about to throw up so I’d best take him back to the bunk. Goodnight Geek, I’ve missed you x

Dramageek101: Night Kansas, missed you too x


	3. You Never Can Tell - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the summer as a camp counselor seemed like fun but between the guy you had been talking to online for the past three months and the tall, shy cute lifeguard things could be getting a little complicated.

Sitting on the floating dock out on the lake you watched the kids having fun paddling about in the kayaks. The sun was warm on your wet skin and you felt yourself totally relax, Kansas on your mind. You were only half listening to Hannah talking about Cas as you propped yourself up on your elbows. 

“Then he said that he really liked bees which is so cute.” She gushed, twirling a finger in her hair.

“yeah.” You nod, her words washing over you.

“And he cares about the environment and you know how much I care about the environment.” Hannah continued dreamily.

“mmmmm.”

“Then a giant sea monster rose from the lake and took out half the camp.” She said brightly as she stared at you from beneath her sunglasses.

“Really.” Your tone was neutral and Hannah reached over the side of the dock and brought a cascade of cold water up and over you, bringing you back to your senses.

“You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve been saying have you?” She huffed. “What’s caught your attention? Oh.” She looked across the lake and saw Sam sitting in his lifeguard chair, trying not to look in your direction. 

“Oh what?” you ask, oblivious to what Hannah had just witnessed. Turning to look at her then following her gaze you smiled brightly at Sam and waved. The boy flushed slightly and raised his hand in an embarrassed wave as if he’d been caught out. “When did he get here? Mike was on shift when we arrived.”

“Oh like you’ve not just been staring at him.”

“What? No!” You looked at her, your brow furrowed with a mixture of surprise and confusion maybe.

“You saying you don’t think he’s cute?” she raised her eyebrows at you, knowing full well any denial would be a lie.

“I…I didn’t say that. I mean, it’s not like he’s been hit with the ugly stick, if you like that adorable puppy dog kinda look. He’s a bit of a dork.” You say smiling to yourself. You had found yourself hanging out quite a bit with Sam over the last few days purely because he tagged along with Cas when he hung out with Hannah. He came across as quiet and a little awkward but he was actually really sweet and funny. When he made you laugh he would look up at you with a shy smile before looking down again. 

“He may be a dork but he’s actually here, right in front of you, not some mystery guy on the computer.” She shot at you with a smirk. Rolling your eyes at her you stood up and jumped into the lake. Swimming back to the main dock you pulled yourself up and prepared to take the kids back to the cabins.

“Hey.” A familiar voice had you turning around with a grin.

“Hey, Sam.” Your voice was as bright as your smile as you saw him standing looking slightly awkwardly, never quite meeting your eye. “You’ve got quite a sweet set up here haven’t ya? Sitting around all day in the sun, very cushy.”

He chuckled, a low throaty sound that sent a shiver through your nethers, much to your surprise. “It’s not that easy! I have to teach these lot to kayak and I’m starting to think this is a camp purely for the uncoordinated.”

“That’s why you fit in so well.” You shot back at him with a smirk and he rolled his eyes at you, the corners of his mouth curling up and his eyes met yours for a fraction of a second before you both looked away shyly. “Well, I’ve gotta get this lot back so…” you indicated to the kids who were by now lined up along the dock. “…I’ll see you later?”

He nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck, his hair falling into his face. His eyes never left you as you walked your campers back up the trail towards the cabins and he sighed. Why did he find it so difficult to talk to pretty girls? Although Hannah and Charlie were pretty and he had no problems there, just with you. It’s far easier to be witty and flirty when you’re not actually face to face with someone he thought to himself as you disappeared from view.

 

Dramageek101: So are there really snapping turtles in the lake?

Kansasboy283: Nah, but you should see the size of some of these dock spiders!

Dramageek101: I’d rather not! Spiders scare the crap out of me with their skinny long hairy legs and tiny fangs.

Kansasboy283: Tiny fangs? Hahaha I’ll protect you from the scary spiders.

Dramageek101: I may just hold you to that. Sounds like one of the kids are out of their bunk, will speak soon.

Kansasboy283: Sweet dreams Geek x

Dramageek101: Sweet dreams Kansas x


	4. You Never Can Tell - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the summer as a camp counselor seemed like fun but between the guy you had been talking to online for the past three months and the tall, shy cute lifeguard things could be getting a little complicated.

Each night a councilor from each unit got the evening off and you had been looking forward to tonight all day. A group of you were headed into the local town to the ice cream parlor and the thought of the cool treat smothered in sauce had your mouth watering. Heading over to the main gate on your bike you think how glad you are that Steph has offered to drive you all, it means ice cream quicker. Parking the bike you were making your way over to the car when you noticed a familiar figure standing over by The Hideaway. “Hey, Sam. You got the night off?” He made his way towards you, all limbs and nerves, he reminded you of Bambi and that thought made you smile. 

“Yeah, I was just gonna hang out here for a bit, maybe read or something.” He was looking at his shoes, shuffling his feet and you couldn’t help but think he was pretty adorable.

“Want to come grab some ice cream? I’m sure we can squeeze another in Steph's car, plus it stops me from being the third wheel so you’d kinda be doing me a massive favour.” His head shot up and his eyes were bright as a lopsided smile appeared on his face.

“You asking me out for ice-cream?” he teased and you rolled your eyes, still smiling at him.

“You want ice-cream or not you goof?” a lilting laugh emanating from you.

“You sure Steph won’t mind?” he asked and you looked at him curiously.

“You looking for excuses not to come?”

Sam tilted his head, his smile growing, “You always answer a question with a question?”

“You always so evasive?” your hands settled on your hips, your eyebrows drawn down as you frown at him.

“Okay, okay.” He laughed as he conceded. “I would love some ice-cream.”

The ice cream parlor was crammed with teenagers, it seems it was the place to be. Squeezing your way through the crowd towards the counter your little group joined the end of the queue. You stood facing Sam, all discussing what you were going to order. “I’m thinking death by chocolate with hot fudge sauce.” Steph was musing. You were just about to comment on the amount of chocolate she was about to eat when someone jostled you from behind, sending you colliding into Sam’s broad, muscular chest. You had instinctively brought your hands up and so now you had your face pressed against the fabric of his t-shirt while your hands rested on his stomach. His arms had automatically reached out and grabbed you by your arms a split second too late to stop you from falling. Your eyes were wide as you righted yourself, an apology falling from your lips as you attempted to cover up your embarrassment. You didn’t know why you felt so flustered by what had just happened, it hadn’t been your fault but the second your body made contact with Sams you had felt a jolt, almost like an electric shock, run through you and it took you a moment to realise that you were both still holding on to each other. 

“It’s… it’s a little packed in here isn’t it.” You stated as you quickly moved your hands from him.

“Yeah.” Sam sighed and you notice that he was looking at you with an intensity you hadn’t seen from him before. You turned back to Steph with a smile in an attempt to cover your awkwardness but you could still feel his eyes on you as he somewhat reluctantly released his grip on you. By the time you had all got your ice cream and made your way outside to some picnic tables, the moment seemed to have been forgotten. Sam seemed to be a little more confident and the conversation between him and Jake, who never failed to have his arm around Steph, was quick and hysterically funny. Your face was beginning to ache from all the laughing as they bantered back and forth, each trying to outdo the other with their wit. You found yourself looking at Sam and realising how beautiful his eyes were, a hazel colour with flecks of green that softened each time they met yours. 

Crammed in the back of Stephs tiny car you were incredibly aware of how close you were to Sam. His knee brushed yours and a shiver ran through your body. As she turned a corner a little quickly you slid slightly, pressing your arm and leg against his you could feel your face flush with heat and were thankful of the darkness. Sam shifted and you felt his arm rest over your shoulders and a smile crept across your face as he kept you close to him for the rest of the journey back to camp.

As you all climbed out of the car Sam offered to walk you back to your unit and as it was now dark you jumped at the offer. The thought of walking through the trees by yourself was unappealing and it gave you the perfect opportunity to stretch out your time with Sam. 

The unit was silent as you headed to your cabin. Stopping at the door you turn and smile at Sam. “I really enjoyed tonight.”

“Me too. Thanks for letting me tag along.” His lopsided smile was so adorable and you felt your heart stutter as he leveled it at you.

“Tag along? You totally saved me from being the third wheel.” You pushed his chest playfully and looked up at him fondly.

“I like being the guy who saved you.” His eyes met yours with such intensity, his voice no more than a whisper.

“Me too.” You were just as quiet and you felt drawn to him. Your head tilted as he leaned down slowly until his face was just inches away from your own. You felt a sudden pang of guilt as Kansasboy283 flitted through your mind and you pulled away from him, looking at the floor. “Goodnight Sam.”

“Goodnight.” Sam sighed, turning and heading to The Hideaway. He was kicking himself as he made his way through the trees. What the hell he was doing?

 

Dramageek101: You are so funny Kansas! So what trouble are they trying to get you into tonight?

Kansasboy283: Spin the bottle.

Dramageek101: WHAT!?!

Kansasboy283: Never gonna happen. 

Kansasboy283: Hey Geek?

Dramageek101: Yes Kansas.

Kansasboy283: You think maybe we could arrange meeting up sometime? I’d really like to meet you.

Dramageek101: To check I’m not some middle-aged man lol

Kansasboy283: lol, yeah or maybe I want to lure you to be my next murder victim.

Kansasboy283: That was a joke!

Kansasboy283: You still there?

Dramageek101: My bunkmates are back so I’d best go. You’re right, we should meet up soon.

Kansasboy283: I look forward to it. I’m Sam by the way. Goodnight Geek xx


	5. You Never Can Tell - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the summer as a camp counselor seemed like fun but between the guy you had been talking to online for the past three months and the tall, shy cute lifeguard things could be getting a little complicated.

Dramageek101: You are so funny Kansas! So what trouble are they trying to get you into tonight?

Kansasboy283: Spin the bottle.

Dramageek101: WHAT!?!

Kansasboy283: Never gonna happen. 

Kansasboy283: Hey Geek?

Dramageek101: Yes Kansas.

Kansasboy283: You think maybe we could arrange meeting up sometime? I’d really like to meet you.

Dramageek101: To check I’m not some middle-aged man lol

Kansasboy283: lol, yeah or maybe I want to lure you to be my next murder victim.

Kansasboy283: That was a joke!

Kansasboy283: You still there?

Dramageek101: My bunkmates are back so I’d best go. You’re right, we should meet up soon.

Kansasboy283: I look forward to it. I’m Sam by the way. Goodnight Geek xx

 

You stared at the screen. What a funny coincidence that Kansas was called Sam too. A frown furrowed your brow as you ran back over your messages from the past few weeks. Both of them were spending their summer as lifeguards by a lake, that wasn’t unusual in camp season. Sam was a common enough name. 

“You’re on your laptop again? We were just telling Sam to put his away and go socialise, he sits with it in the Hideaway doing who knows what just ignoring everyone. He wouldn’t even come play spin the bottle with us. You two would be perfect for each other if you weren’t so hung up on this mystery guy.” Charlie laughed throwing herself onto her bunk. You slowly closed the laptop and shook your head, nah, it’s got to be a coincidence. 

A few days passed and the niggling doubt in the back of your mind was growing. Maybe it was just wishful thinking because if you were totally honest with yourself you were finding yourself increasingly smitten by the tall, awkward lifeguard and if he and Kansas were one and the same then… but there was no way, life just didn’t work like that. You and Sam had been spending more and more time together, a fact which hadn’t gone unnoticed amongst your fellow counselors. 

“Moose,” Cas called as he jogged to catch up with his friend before attempting to put his arm around his shoulders. “you free now?”

“Yeah, I got a few hours, why?” Sam asked with trepidation. He had actually been on his way to your unit to see if you were there but he wasn’t about to admit that to Cas, not after the endless teasing he had been receiving.

“I’ve got a plan.” The blue-eyed boy whispered enigmatically.

“Why do I not like the sound of that?” Sam groaned allowing his friend to steer him in the direction of the rehearsal space.

“Sam,” Cas was suddenly serious, “there is an actual girl who actually likes hanging out with you and is actually really pretty. An ACTUAL girl Sam and I think you like her, possibly more than you’re letting on but you are letting a VIRTUAL girl get in the way. Yes, I know that you have a ‘connection’ or whatever but you are letting life pass you by. You’re always saying how all the really great girls go for your brother and never give you a second look, well here’s a pretty great girl who is only looking at you, don’t be an idiot.” Sam looked at Cas, his face undeniably showing his inner conflict. 

“So what’s the deal?” Charlie's voice broke through your thoughts as you painted scenery outside the drama rehearsal cabin.

“Deal?” you asked, clearly distracted. Your friend leaned against the cabin and smirked at you knowingly.

“You and Sam. Are you two together yet or are you still dancing around the subject, and don’t look at me like that, and I swear to god if you mention that online dream of yours I’m gonna dump that entire paint can over your head. There is a sweet, cute guy here right in front of you in real life and you are gonna miss your chance because of some virtual guy who could be some fat, balding 93 year old on the other side of the world for all you know.” You stared at Charlie, mouth open in shock as your paintbrush dripped onto the floor lightly splashing your sneakers in a delightful green colour.

“I…he…” you stuttered, unsure quite what to say. She was right and everything she said had circled round your own mind in the past few days but before you could actually find the words you were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hello, how are my favourite counselors this morning?” Cas grinned at both of you. “I have a favour to ask.”

“You do realise the girl most likely to do you a ‘favour’ is Hannah right?” Charlie quipped with a raised eyebrow.

“Thank for that,” a slight blush dusted his cheeks as he turned his attention away from Charlie and towards you. “It’s actually for my buddy here.” He pushed Sam forward and he stumbled awkwardly causing you to instinctively reach out to help him. Your eyes met his beautiful, warm hazel eyes and you smiled shyly before removing your hand from his arm. Charlie and Cas exchanged a knowing look before he continued with his plan. “We have that campers dance coming up and as you can see big foot here is not the most graceful…”

“Hey!” You and Sam said in unison glaring at Cas in indignation causing him to raise his hands in mock surrender.

“I’m just telling it like it is. Anyway, I have tried in the past to teach him to dance but it is beyond my awesome powers and honestly, my feet can’t take being stepped on anymore so I thought…” He tilted his head and looked at you innocently with his eyes wide.

“Me? You… you want me to teach him?” the disbelief in your voice made Sams' heart drop. Of course, you wouldn’t want to dance with him, he had been an idiot to think you could even like him.

“Not teach, just be his partner while I direct from the sidelines.” Cas clarified. Sam was looking at the ground shuffling his foot in the dirt and you realised that this had not been his idea, he seemed just as uncomfortable as you right now.

“When and where do we begin Winchester?” you sighed but when he looked up at you he saw a bright smile which made the corners of his own mouth curl up. 

“How about right now?” Charlie offered. “I can carry on with this painting and you guys can practice here.” So it was decided and the next few hours were spent with Cas singing instructions to the pair of you as you tried to avoid being stomped on. 

By the end of the week Cas had stopped even showing up for the dance practices and you had managed to find some actual music to dance to. The dulcet tones of Ed Sheeran filled the air in the small clearing as you swayed together, finally finding your own rhythm. This had begun to be your favourite part of the day, having Sams strong hands resting on your waist as yours lay on his shoulders. Each day Sam had been getting a little more confident and as you danced his arms pulled you closer to him, his fingers lightly trailing over your lower back. A gesture that sent the butterflies in your stomach into overdrive. Looking up at him through your eyelashes you were drawn into the intensity of his gaze. Instinctively you raised up on your tiptoes, tilting your head as he leaned down, grazing your nose with his own. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt his warm breath on your skin and his soft lips hovering tantalizingly close to yours. He pulled back suddenly and your eyes shot open as you sensed his rapid movement.

“I… I’m sorry, I’m just so…” He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. “There’s this girl I’ve been talking to online and… I like you but… I like her too so… I’m sorry.” He turned and began to walk away and you decided to see if your suspicion was right.

“Hey! Kansas!” You yell after him. Sam stops dead and slowly turns around, a look of confusion on his face. His nose scrunched and brow furrowed.

“What?” his voice was no more than a whisper and you cautiously walked towards him, not wanting to scare him off.

“I said, hey Kansas.” Your voice was soft and you could see his brain working through everything until it hit him.

“Geek?” he asked, hardly daring to believe that you and his online girl were one and the same.

“Told you I wasn’t a middle-aged man, and I’m fairly sure you’re not a serial killer.” You were stood right in front of him now, a hopeful smile on your face.

“How…how long have you known?” A look of panic was deep in his eyes, what if you had been stringing him along this whole time?

“Not until a few moments ago. I mean, when you told me your name I kinda hoped but I didn’t know.” You shrugged hoping he wasn’t disappointed.

“I can’t believe it.” He smiled in incredulity, you had been right in front of him the whole time. Deciding he didn’t want to waste any more time he cupped your face in his hands and pressed his lips to yours. He felt you smile against him which only spurred him on, deepening the kiss. Your hands wound their way around his neck, fingers caressing his hair as you melted into him. The sound of wolf whistles and whooping behind you broke the spell of the moment and you pulled away from Sam, your cheeks feeling flushed as you realised campers and staff were cheering you on. 

“At last!” Hannah exclaimed with a huge grin. “We’ve been saying all summer you two should be together. Now can we please get back to rehearsals?” Sam interlaced his fingers with your own and lightly kissed the top of your head. 

“This is turning out to be the best summer ever.” He whispered in your ear causing you to giggle and as you headed into the rehearsal room you found yourself agreeing with him.


End file.
